That Awful Night
by tripletreat
Summary: That night changes everything. After that incident, nothing's going to be the same anymore. Especially not for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Intrigued? Warning INSIDE. Please R&R..


**Disclaimer : Don't own Harry Potter, sadly. It all belongs to JK. Rowling. Well, except the plot, they're mine. :)**

**Timeline : after the war, Hermione and friends back to Hogwarts to finished their education. Hermione made friends with Draco Malfoy, then their relationship grow to something more.**

**Warning : EWE, Major!OOC, and Ron bashing. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

That Awful Night

* * *

**

"_Expulso." Ron said, and in the next seconds, Draco's body slammed into the wall with such great force, then fell to the floor. Then Ron attacked him again. "SECTUSEMPRA!" Ron said with cold voice. The spell hit Draco directly in the chest. The spell cause blood erupted from his chest. "No. NO! DRACOO!" screamed Hermione, while Ron looked smugly at Draco's injured body. She felt useless, can't help her love and just watching him being attacked, all because the she's being tied because of Incarcerous spell that Ron casted on her. Damn it! "Her…mione?" Draco said weakly. Hermione saw the light in Draco's eyes began to fade. She started to cry,"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Draco just smiled, then, uttered his last word, "I love you, Hermione. Forever…and always." Then his body went completely still and his eyes were closed. His blood still flowing freely from his chest, seeping through his shirt._

"Hermione? Baby, what's wrong?" asked Draco, shaking Hermione's shoulder slightly to wake her. "Huh, what?" Hermione answered groggily. "You're crying in your sleep. What's the matter?" Hermione hesitated to answer, "_should I tell him?" _But then, she decided to against it.

"Just a nightmare is all. Nothing's wrong, you don't have to worry about it."

"Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me you know."

"Trust me Draco, I'm fine."

"Okay then, if you say so."

Then, Draco hugged and comforted her with his soothing voice, "Tell me if something bothers you, alright?" Hermione nodded and said "yes" and smiled contentedly. Being hugged by Draco always makes her feeling safe and of course, loved. They stayed like that for a while, still hugging on the bed in Draco's room. Hermione silently being grateful that the Head Girl and Head Boy have their own common room, so they have more privacy. "I hate to break this up, but we need to prepare for our classes, Draco, or else we're going to be late. We're already missed breakfast, and I think Harry and Ron noticed that I'm absent. I don't want them to ask me another dozen of question of why I'm being late for class." she told him. Draco sighed and reluctantly disentangled himself from her embrace. They both prepare themselves for class, where they have to act as though they hated each other. "I'll see you in class then, _Malfoy_." Hermione said after tidying herself, and then headed for class. Draco just smirked.

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was noon, and Hermione was going to the Great Hall for lunch. When suddenly, a pair of strong hands caught her waist and pulled her to a corner. She was startled and wanted to scream, but then recognized those hands, and she knew damn well who the owner is. "Draco, don't do that! You scared me to death!" whispered Hermione harshly. Draco just rolled his eyes, then a teasing grin appeared on his face, "But you love it when I surprised you like that. Admit it." he said with low sultry voices that make her shiver. And in a flash, he pulled her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione, who at first startled by this, gradually relaxed and start to respond the kiss. She encircled her arms on his neck. Slowly, one hand going up to tangled her fingers in his soft hair. She deepened the kiss, and Draco make a grunt of approval. When the need of oxygen becomes more prominent, they broke apart, and completely breathless. They look at each other's eye, then Hermione broke the silence, "You know, we're going to get into serious trouble if somebody catches us doing _that." _He leaned in and kissing her throat, while mumbling his response, "Well too bad, I don't really care about that." then proceeded to suckled on her pulse point, making her moan. A sound in a distance makes Hermione got out of her trance. She quickly pushed Draco away.

"I need to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

They started to walk together to the Great Hall. Neither of them aware of the pair of eyes that watching them silently with barely contained fury.

*.*.*.*.*.*

When Hermione and Draco arrived at the Great Hall, they pretended to have some disagreement, as to not make people suspicious, and to make them think that they are just quarreling about Head's business. By the looks from most of the students, she expected that they believed hers and Draco's little act. Well, everyone buy it except one student, who known as the Boy-Who-Lived. He already knew their relationship a month ago, because accidentally seeing Hermione snogged with Draco Malfoy, of all people, in the front of their Head's Dorm portrait. The thought that crossed him at that time was, "_Oh Merlin, I just want to see my best friend and ask her help, not expecting to-to see THIS!"  
_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry had been extremely happy. Ginny had accepted his offer to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend. He figured that he might as well tell her that he love her during their trip together later. The problem is, how should he tell her? Suddenly, an idea struck him. "I know! I think I'll ask Hermione about it. She's a girl, and Ginny's closest friend, so she definitely knows what a girl wants from boy. Right, I'll just have to find her." _

_So, the first place he visited was the library, but Hermione wasn't there. He figured that she must be in her Heads dormitory. Indeed his guess was true. But imagine his surprise when he walked in to the sight of Hermione and Draco Malfoy **snogged each other** senseless! He must be gasped loudly, for Hermione and Malfoy immediately broke apart, and looked at him with horror. Hermione blushed furiously, while Malfoy's face remained passive. Harry wanted to demand some explanation, or some denial from her, but can't found his voice. "Hermione, explain." Harry said after he found his voice back. Then, Hermione explain from the beginning of how she becoming attracted to the blonde-ferret, and their relationship. This revelation really shocked Harry, because she said she had been romantically involved with Malfoy since 3 months ago. How could she have been hiding it from Harry and Ron so long, he didn't know. "I guess I'm just gullible." Harry thought while sulking._

"_Harry?" Hermione said, trying to get his attention. "I know it's unbelievable, but I really __**love **__him, and there's nothing you can do to change my feeling." she looked at Malfoy adoringly, who looked at her with adoration too and __**love**__. "And anyway, you must be understand my feeling right?" she continued. Harry remembered Ginny instantly. Yeah, he knew the feeling of love. He understands completely what Hermione's felt. But Draco Malfoy? That's totally absurd! He needed to hear what Malfoy's attention with Hermione. "What is your intention, Malfoy?" he blurted out. Malfoy looked annoyingly at him. _

"_Gee, Potter. Stop over reacting. I have no bad intention whatsoever to Hermione," Harry cringed inwardly hearing Malfoy said his best friend's given name. "And to satisfy your curiosity, I am __**in love**__ with her." "Okay then," Harry finally said. "Okay?" Hermione asked. "I'm okay with whatever you choose, if that makes you happy, Hermione. And… Well, if this git makes you happy, as your best friend I would just accept it." he said. Hermione beamed at him, "Thank you so much, Harry! Thank you so much for understanding me. It means a lot."_

_Having been quiet too long, Malfoy finally said, "Thanks Potter, erm, for accepting me and Hermione's relationship." Harry just nodded in acknowledgement, "How about a truce, Malfoy?" then he offered his hand to Malfoy for a shake. "Truce, then." Malfoy accepted his hand and both shake their clasped hands. Hermione watched the scene with a big grin plastered on her face. Glad to see two of her favorite boys tried to get along, for her sake._

_If Ron knows about her and Draco's relationship, will he still by her side no matter what, like Harry did? If so, it'll make her happier. But, what did she expect? If Ron found out, he'll go ballistic, Hermione was sure. She sighed inwardly at the fact that Ron won't take this news well if he found out. That's why, she needed to keep this relationship as a secret, as long as possible, if necessary. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_

The sound of shouting made Harry pulled out of his thought.

"Malfoy you prat! My idea is not rubbish!" Hermione screamed.

"But you know damn well that it's not the most brilliant idea." Malfoy retorted, his trademark sneer perfectly in place.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your idea is not the best too, you know. In fact, it's completely ridiculous!" Hermione snapped.

"I'll let you know, that my idea is better than yours."

"Whatever, Malfoy." She huffed, and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"What did Malfoy do to you, 'mione?" asked a curious Ginny.

"We were just having a disagreement about the planning of the newest event. Stupid git, he thinks that his idea is better than mine."

Ginny seem satisfied with Hermione's answer. "Yeah right, Hermione." Ron suddenly piped in. His voice dripped with sarcasm. Of course, Hermione noticed this. "What do you mean by that, Ronald?" she _emphasizes_ his name.

"Why were you coming late? And why did you show up with Malfoy, of all people?" Ron hissed.

"I already told you guys, that I'm busy with Head duties. And I was having discussion with Malfoy for this upcoming event, since he _**is **_the Head Boy, which ending with disagreement. You saw it happened, just now!" she said, exasperated.

"Ron, why don't you just leave Hermione alone? She is tired, and beside she already answered your question." Harry pointed out.

Ron scowled and mumbled in his breath, "Just wait and see. I'll make him disappear for good." There's a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Harry noticed this, and feeling a little bit skeptical. She looked at Hermione, and noticed that she looked uncomfortable, and there's a slightest hint of fear. "_Apparently, she noticed Ron's actions too." _He thought. "You know Hermione, if Ron knows about 'it', things would be much easier." Harry whispered to her. "No it won't. Even he doesn't know about it, he already acted that way. I don't want to imagine how he will act if he knows about _it_." she stated.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Potions with Slytherins were never good. Just as Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at the classroom, they were greeted by Malfoy. "Well well, look who's just coming. It's Potter and his two sidekicks." Malfoy drawl lazily. "Sod off, Malfoy." Ron retorted. But before Malfoy could give his comeback, Snape voice interrupted them. "All of you, unless you want to spend your time in detention, get to your seat now!" All of the students immediately get to their set, for they didn't want to get detention, especially with Snape. Snape began his lecture. "Today, we're going to make the Draught of Living Death, as you know, this potion causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber. See how to make this potion and the ingredients at page 196. You're going to do this with partner." Hearing this, Ron immediately standing close to Hermione, intent becoming her partner, but then Snape glared at him and declared, "I'm going to choose your partner." Then continued, "Potter with Granger, Malfoy and Weasley, Parkinson and Longbottom, Zabini with Greengrass, Crabbe with Nott, Brown and Finnegan, Thomas work with Bullstrode…." And the list go on.

After Snape finished pairing the students, they started to work on their Potion. "Damn, why am I have to stuck with this good-for-nothing weasel? Stupid Snape." thought Draco. "Oy Malfoy! Don't you just stand there, make yourself useful. We have to make this damn potion!" Ron yelled at Draco. "Five points from Gryffindor for cursing. I suggest you get moving to make your potion or I'll dock points again from your house." Snape drawled. Noises of disapproval came from all the Gryffindor in the class, for losing house points. But Snape's death glare make them silent again. "You heard him, weasel. Now make yourself useful. Fetch the ingredients." Malfoy said. "Wha-? Why.." Ron began to protested, but Malfoy cut him off, "Ah ah ah, the clock's ticking Weasley." Cursing silently under his breath, Ron reluctantly get the ingredients they need.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione watched Draco and Ron's actions. When her eye made contact with Malfoy's, she pretends a scowl, but Malfoy just winked at her. Hermione surprised by his act, blushing furiously, then turned away immediately, afraid of someone notice them. Ron who just got back from collecting the potion ingredients, saw the interaction between Hermione and Malfoy, and a cloud of rage enveloped him. "_I'm going to kill him! Soon, though."_ Ron thought, an evil smile plastered in his face. Ron calmly took his seat beside Malfoy. "_That's odd."_ Draco thought, "_Why the hell is he so calm? That's not normal, well for him anyway." _His thought proved right when suddenly Ron's voice rang on his ear, "I know your secret, Malfoy." This statement took him off guard for a second, but he quickly composed his face.

"What do you mean, by that, weasel?"

"Don't you play dumb on me!" Ron started to lose his cool demeanor.

"I'm perfectly sure that I don't know what you're talking about." Draco stated firmly, while crushing the snake fangs.

"No matter. I think I will spread this secret of yours."

"Wow, Weasley, I never knew you would stoop that low, spreading lies like Rita Skeeter."

"Don't mock me. Anyway, I'm sure you daddy dearest will love to hear this news. Although it might disappoint him." Ron whispered the last part, and then grinned evilly.

"Okay. Just what the hell do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked with bored tone.

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight, after the curfew."

"Are you going to profess your love for me? Sorry, but I'm not interested with guys. Especially a weasel." He chuckled.

"You git! I did not say that. Will you come or not? You know the consequences.."

Draco sensing that Ron's going to burst in anger, respond quickly, "Sure sure, I'll come. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco waited for Ron's reaction about the last part of his answer. But it never came. Instead, Ron's just smirked and let a low laugh, uttered a single "Good". "_Obviously, something will go wrong. He's acting really strange." _Draco think about for any reasons that make Weasley acted unusual, and any clue to discovered what the weasel's say about his so-called secret. "_Does he mean he know about my relationship with Hermione? But, it can't be. How can he find out? It's not possible!" _His brain frantically trying to search other possibilities, then he stopped his thinking. "_Probably weasel just messing around. Nothing to be worry about."_ His last thinking was, "_Goodness I feel like Hermione, over-analyzing something." _before he got back to the task in hand.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"What are you talking about with Ron, you know, during Potions?" asked Hermione after Draco arrived in their common room. Draco loosen his tie, and discarded his robe, then sit next to Hermione on the sofa. "Why you, sneaky witch. Can't help to notice me all the time, can you?" he teased, while Hermione blushing madly. "I did not! Oh, you arrogant ferret! I was merely asking, because Ron looked so strange back then, so I figured that something must happen." she defended herself. "It's nothing really, he just said that he knows "my secret" which I don't know what's he referring to, then asked me to meet him at the Astronomy Tower." he told her. Hermione quieted for a while, but then hesitantly asked him.

"You don't…plan on going, do you?"

"Of course I'll go. I don't want to be called as a coward by him. What make you say that?"

"I don't know, Drake, but I'm worry. Ron had been acting odd since this afternoon."

"What did he do to you? If he hurts you, I swear.."

"Calm down, it's not like that. It just… When I arrived at the Gryffindor table to have lunch, he just started to bombard me with questions. Well, most of them are typical like, "why are you late?" but there are some that make me, uncomfortable. It's like he is investigating me. He asked, "why were you coming here with Malfoy?" ; "what are you doing with him?" and something like that.

Even Harry looks a bit skeptical at him. At first, I think he was just protective over me. But then I saw the look on his eyes. There's something wrong about him. He's like planning something bad. And I'm just afraid. And now, you said he wants to meet you at the Astronomy Tower! I can't help being paranoid that something's bad gonna happen. Is it wrong for me to worry about you? Afraid that something bad happen to you?" she said, and began to sobbed.

Seeing her crying like this, make his heart ache. He wanted to make all of her worry disappear. He embraced her tightly, "It's okay, Hermione. Just let everything go." He rubbed her back in a soothing manner, then kissed the top of her head. Although her sob hadn't stopped, she calmed a bit.

"I still think that it's dangerous for you to agree on Ron's demand. Not when he is acting so bizarre."

"I don't want to be a coward, besides you know how stubborn he is." Draco replied.

Silence ensues.

"Hey," Draco broke the silence, "we still have two hours until dinner. Why don't you take a rest? You looked really tired, 'mione."

"Okay, I think I'll take a nap. And, uhm..Draco..I, uh.." She stuttered, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Draco waited patiently. A small smile forming on his lips, eager to know what is it that she wanted to ask him, but embarrassed to do so. Suddenly, a hint of determination formed in her eyes. "Draco, could you…hold me when I'm asleep?" she blushed but continued her words, "I'm feeling a little scare right now, and-and when you hold me, I feel like, safer in your arms." she blushed more violently this time, afraid to looked at his eyes. When he didn't answer immediately, she started to walk away. "Just forget what I just said." But before she could take another step, his hand went out to grasp hers, prevent her from walking away. "I haven't answer, so do not walking away from me," he said firmly. "I'm just surprised is all, that's why it took me a while to answer you. So, my answer is, of course, I'll do anything to make you happy." Hermione's lips broke into a smile. The most beautiful smile he' ever seen. "_Gods, I love it when she smiles like that." _ He thought. Then, he offered her his hand, and she gladly accepted it. They both walked together, hand in hand, to Hermione's chamber.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione woke up by the sound of a door pounding. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry shouted, while pounding the portrait door. Hermione wanted to wake up, but Draco's arms still held her. "Draco, wake up! It's time for dinner." she tried to get away from his arms, but he didn't budge. "Just skip it." he replied. "Harry is outside the door, I have to meet him and ask what's wrong."

"Ignore him, he will be leave if you don't show up."

She grabbed a pillow next to her, and smacked his head with it.

"Aw, that hurts!" he got up from the bed and face her.

"Hermione! Open the door!" Harry shouted again.

"See, you hear that?" asked Hermione.

"Just a minute, Harry. Be down in a sec!" she practically yelled.

"You're going to broke my hearing if you continue yelling like that." Draco teased.

"Oh, shut up." she retorted. "I'm going to the Great Hall now. See you there." She pecked his lips, got out of the bed, and fixed herself. "Oh, I almost forget. Draco, we need to discuss something together after dinner."

"Okay okay. As you wish, my sweet." he winked at her.

"Shut up." her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Of course, this made Draco smirk widely.

"Hermione! Hurry! I'm feeling like an idiot, shouting outside a portrait like this." came Harry's voice again.

"Alright, I'm coming." she yelled her answer. "See you at dinner, Draco." she smiled softly at him, then rushed outside to meet her best friend.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"What took you so long?" asked Harry after Hermione opened the portrait door.

"Wait, on a second thought, I don't want to know." he shuddered.

"It's really not like what you think, Harry." she laughed, "anyway, let's get dinner. I'm starving."

He laughed along, "Let's."

They walked in silent. Harry broke the silence, "Hermione, I want to tell you something," he checked if there's anyone around them, apparently not, because most of them already headed to the great Hall. "…about Ron." he said in a hushed voice.

Hermione felt herself stiffen, "What about him?" she asked.

"I think you know what I mean, judging by your reaction when I spoke his name."

When Hermione just keep silent, he sighed and continued, "I know you noticed this too, 'mione. He's acting very strange since he's stepping into the Great Hall at lunch. He had this evil gleam in his eyes, like he'd planned something bad. And I'm pretty sure it's about Malfoy."

After a few seconds, she answered, "I know, Harry. And Draco had told me that Ron wants to meet him at the Astronomy Tower after curfew." she whispered the last part.

"And what did he say to Ron?"

"Ok, he said, and I quote, 'Of course I'll go. I don't want to be called as a coward by him.' " she imitated Draco's voice perfectly, that makes Harry had to stifle a laugh.

Hermione completely oblivious with Harry's action, continue to ranted, "That prat! He thinks he's so smart."

Harry chuckled softly, "But you've got to admit, Hermione. He's the only one who can keep up with your intelligence, well, seeing that his grade just a bit behind yours."

"Yeah, right." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyway Harry, what do you think? I don't think it's wise for ferret-boy to meet Ron when he's…um not in the right state of mind."

"You're absolutely right, as always."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Harry, would you do me a favor?"

*.*.*.*.*.*

_After Dinner..._

When Hermione went upstairs to her dorm, she found Draco already lounging in their Common Room.

"You're back early." she commented, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. "What's the matter?"

"Pansy just keeps bothering me with that high-pitched voice of hers," he visibly shuddered, "I can't stand it.

"Oh, poor you." she tried not to laugh, but the twitch in the corner of her mouth give her away.

"Don't you dare to laugh," he threatened, "it's not funny."

She quieted in a minute. But he can still see that she's trying hard not to laugh.

"Sooo, what's the thing you want to discuss with me?" he tried to distract her. Apparently, it worked.

"Oh, uhm yeah… about that…" she trailed off, her expression changed instantly.

"I don't think it's wise for you to meet Ron, not when he is like that." she said.

"You said that already. But sorry, nothing's going to change my mind."

"Not even me?"

"Not even you." he answered. "But hey, it's just Weasley. I can handle him." he tried to cheer her up.

"Fine then," she declared, "whatever you want, Draco. But promise me this…"

"Anything for you." he smiled.

She smiled back and continued, "Promise me, that you'll keep yourself safe. No matter what."

He nodded, then lean forward to kiss her lips, slowly and passionately.

The clock chimed, making them broke apart.

"I should go for patrol." Draco said.

"Are you going to the Astronomy Tower as soon as you're finish patrolling, or are you going to get back here first?" she asked.

"I'm going to Astronomy Tower, as soon as I'm done."

He kissed the top of her head, then walked out of the common room.

She released a sigh. "You can come out now, Harry."

Harry Potter came out of his Invisibility Cloak, watching the events that happened just now.

"Why I had to witness the kiss between you and the ferret?" he shuddered.

"Shut up." she said blankly.

"So, what's the plan, Hermione?" he said softly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I think, we're going to trail him while hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. As simple as that, you know." she explained.

"And then?"

"Well, we just watch their interactions, first. If Ron tries something dangerous to Draco, I will help him. But if Ron knows it and paralyze me, and because of that I'm completely unconscious, or something like that, you will stop him for doing something 'funny' again. It's like you're back me up."

"So I guess, I just have to disarm him."

"Do whatever you think is necessary. Now, let's go."

Hermione and Harry got under the Invisibility Cloak, make themselves completely invisible. After that, they both run out of the Heads Common Room, with the intention to follow one Draco Malfoy.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_Astronomy Tower, after curfew, 10.00 PM_

Draco was just finished his patrol. He decided that it's time for him to go to the Astronomy Tower. Unbeknownst to him, Harry and Hermione had been following him, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

When he got to Astronomy Tower, came Ron's voice greeted him, "I didn't think you would actually come, knowing how pathetic and coward you are, Malfoy."

Draco put on his mask of indifferent, and ignored Ron's earlier statement, and instead he said, "Evening, Weasel. Let's get down to the business. What. Do. You. Want?" he hissed at the last part.

"Stay away from her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Pardon? What do you mean by 'her'?" he asked calmly, with perfectly blank face on, but inside, his heart beating wildly. _Please don't tell me that my suspicion is true._

"I'll make myself clear. Stay away from Hermione! I don't know what had possessed her to _kiss _you this afternoon, but she's mine! So you just back off!"

_Shit! How the hell could he find out? What to do now? _he thought.

"Surprised? Of course you are." Ron smirked, "I just happened to see you two snogged. Just to relive the sight makes me want to puke! And you flirt at her in Potions. I'm warning you once again, get your filthy hands off of her."

_Hmm, best to come out with it_, Draco thought slyly, wondering how the weasel will react if he told him that Hermione and him have been dating for a while.

"Too bad Weasley, I can't do that." he smirked.

Ron's temper started to rise, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The thing is, she just can't get enough of me."

"Don't fooling around."

"Oh, but I'm not. You see weasel, me and Hermione are dating, so that's why we are snogging. You can shove that information to your little brain. Now you know that she's not yours. She's belong to me." Draco finished smugly.

"You're lying." Ron practically shouted, "that's impossible."

"Suit yourself." Draco shrugged, and started to turn away.

"Just where do you think you're going, ferret? We're not finished yet."

Draco faced Ron's again. By then, Ron's lips had formed a malicious grin. Draco's face still showing indifferent expression.

Still hidden under the Invisibility Cloak with Harry, she whispered carefully to him, avoided for being caught, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Just keep an eye on them." Harry responded, also whispering.

"What now?" Draco asked Ron, with a bored tone.

"EXPULSO!" Ron aimed the spell at Draco, who caught off guard by Ron's movement.

The spell hit him, and because of the force of the spell, his body slammed into the wall, then fell to the floor. "Aw, my head hurts." he murmured.

Harry and Hermione didn't expected Ron to attack. Hermione acted on impulse.

"DRACO!" exclaimed Hermione. She immediately got out of the Invisibility Cloak, to save his boyfriend.

"NO, this is not happening. It's almost like in my dream." Hermione mumbled, tears flowing.

Ron looked a little bit startled by Hermione's arrival, but ignored it.

"So it's true what the ferret said. Fine, then I'll finish you both." Ron said, then prepare for shooting another spell.

He raised his wand, but soon Harry made himself visible and shouted, "Expeliarmus," to disarm Ron.

Before Ron tried to get his wand back, Harry immediately cast his spell, "Petrificus Totalus, Muffliato."

The spell made Ron's body petrify and he can't make any sound.

He went to Hermione's side to help her boyfriend.

"Draco, please talk to me." Hermione shouted.

"Her…mione?" Draco said weakly, "It's okay baby. I'm still here. I love you, Hermione. I'll always love you."

"Draco, please stay awake."

"Hermione, his head is bleeding." Harry said hurriedly, "we need to get him to Hospital Wing."

"Okay. Harry, could you please carry Draco? Hurry up, please." she started panicking, tears slowly trickled down her face.

"Calm down." Harry said soothingly, then trying to carry Malfoy.

"Right, let's go now. We need to hurry." she said after Harry successfully carries Malfoy's body.

They run to Hospital Wing as fast as they could. "Don't you dare fall asleep, Draco Malfoy. Don't .You. Dare!" she screamed at him, tears already flowing freely.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she shouted at the top of her lung outside the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, please open the door quickly." Hermione shouted again.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door, looking disheveled in her night gown, "Goodness! What's the matter, child? It's really late."

"Draco needs help, he just injured his head, and he is in the verge of losing conscious. Help him, please!" Hermione rushed out.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the boy who is being carried by the Harry.

"Very well, come in. Put him on the bed gently. I'll check him."

Hermione waited while Draco's being checked by Madam Pomfrey. She held his hand all the time. After what it seemed like eternity, Madam Pomfrey declared that she's finished checking him.

"Apparently, his head injured rather badly. He suffered a blood loss, so I already give him the Blood Replenishing Potion. But, I'm not really sure about what's going to happen next. Maybe he's going to wake tomorrow. Then, I can check his condition again. Although, I still can't say that he's fine. We'll find out tomorrow, if he wakes up." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"I need the details of how this accident can happen. But judging how the both of you looked tired, I'll expect one of you to tell me what exactly had happened." she said sternly.

"Okay." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey, I would like to stay here to accompany Draco. Is it okay?"

The Mediwitch frowned, and a little bit confused about Hermione's request, but decided to grant her wish. "Very well but I'm afraid Mr. Potter, you'll have to return to your dorm. Also I'll take 10 points from Gryffindor for wandering after curfew."

"I'll just need a minute to talk to Hermione. Can I?" Harry asked.

"Right. But just one minute, then go back to your dorm." she said

She excused herself, and headed back to her chamber.

"Herrmione, just want to remind you, we left Ron at the Astronomy Tower." Harry whispered.

"I don't care about him, Harry. He can die freezing out there, and I'm not going to miss him." Hermione hissed.

Harry nodded understandingly, "Fine. Just let him being found by someone else. Goodnight, Hermione. And get well soon for the ferret over there."

She smiled, and bid him goodnight.

After Harry left, she let herself being swallowed in sadness, and guilt.

"Why is this had to happen? It's almost like my nightmare. See, I told you, I already told you that it's not safe. Now look what happen to you." she cried again.

"Please, Draco. Please stay with me, I'm begging you. Please…" she held his hand, then promptly fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_The next morning…_

Hermione wakes up by the sound of birds chirping. She immediately looked at her boyfriend. Unfortunately, he was still unconscious.

"Draco, please wake up." she pleaded, still holding his hand, from last night until now.

As if hearing her plea, Draco started to stir. His hand twitched. But his eyes still closed. Slowly, his eyes are opened. Hermione completely relieved and happy seeing Draco woke up.

He looked at his surrounding, his eyes landed on Hermione. He stared at her blankly.

"Draco, I'm so worry. Are you feeling alright?" she asked him with concern.

He didn't answer her, simply staring at her again.

She wanted to hugged him, to kissed him, but what Draco said make her stop in her track. That sentence made her heart shattered, and her world crumbling into pieces.

"Who… are you?"

_**Nothing will ever be the same anymore. Everything...will change.  
**_

*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**Author's Note : Yaay, it's finished! I know, I know, it sounded a little cheesy and sappy. Sorry about that, but anyway... Please review... I would really love to know what your thoughts about it. It's sad fot me to know that this story has been added to favorites and many hits, but only got 3 reviews. *sobbing* So please people, would you brighten my day with your review? *wink  
**


End file.
